The day THEY came
by Celestial Katana
Summary: I'll rate this g for now but it may go up later.Basically hogwarts gets 2 new students from america.They transfer into the same year as harry and the gang.But as the year goes on the question continues who are these girls?


In the middle of America someplace near the mountains...  
  
A girl leaped and kicked at invisible beings in her living room. Starla was training just as her teacher Mistress Swan had encouraged her to do. Before Starla had come home for the fall break her teacher asked her to keep training because she would never know when the skills would be useful with all the new evils coming into play. What was it Mistress Swan had said? Oh yes how could Starla forget she had heard it ever since she had come to realize that she had mage and witch blood running through her veins. Ever since she had gone to her magic school in the mountains. "You are our most prized fighter. You have a gift none of the teachers have ever seen before. I hope everyday that you will never let it slip away." Just then Starla decided she needed a break. She stopped her kicking and changed the music she had been training to something more dance then adrenaline pumping. She slid on her socks into the kitchen grabbed a glass and poured herself a bit of juice (something hr parents always had in their frig) She slid out of the kitchen and sat down in a chair, grabbed a magazine and started to drink as she bobbed her head to the music. As she read a tawny owl swept through the window with a letter tied to her feet. Starla looked up from her article to see what bird had flown in. She had heard the bird swoop in over her music.  
  
"Well hello there do you have something for me?" The owl came closer and Starla untied the letter thanking the owl with a light brush and an owl treat. "Hmmm I wonder why someone used an owl instead of e-mail or the phone. My friends probably couldn't get on the phone and that I had already checked my email. As the owl flew out the window Starla looked at the letter with a gasp. It was stamped and from Hogwarts a well known school all the way over in England that every one at school was talking about. They had the infamous Harry Potter enrolled there. So many rumors and stories had spread over to America and everyone knew about the sorcerer's stone and the chamber of secrets and how harry was a parseltongue. Part of Starla's curriculum was to know about other schools and Hogwarts was a favorite topic. "I wonder why they're writing to me. I'm in my 3rd year just like harry." It's a little late. With curious eyes she opened the letter Dear Starla Lightholder,  
  
We are very sorry that we have to send this to you late into the fall but we are pleased to inform you that we would like for you to transfer over here to England and join our 3rd years. We know that you are attending a school over in America at the time. We have discussed this with your teachers and fight trainer Mrs. Swan. We us here at hogwarts. You have learned all that you can over in America seeing as you have been in magic school since you were 7.Your parents have decided to send you over here too. Your horse is going to be stabled out near our groundskeeper's hut. We have decided that for your own protection you will be able to carry you weapons just so long as you do not use them unless your life is in danger or the life of one of your classmates. Professor M. Mcgonagall  
  
p. s. we know and understand about the dangers, bloodline and you will be sorted when you get here. The train to Hogwarts leaves at 9:15 from Kings Cross Station at platform 9 3/4 in London. Enclosed is a list of new books you will need. She put down the papers slowly not believing that her parents had agreed to this without telling her now the words of Mrs. swan made sense. She stopped staring at the letter and rushed over to her phone and dialed up her mom. In America almost all the magical folk used muggle appliances not just because they were faster than owls but to blend in too. "Hello this is Laura Lightholder how can I help you?"  
  
"mom! How could you? You talked to the people at Hogwarts without telling me? And now I have to go?"  
  
"oh honey even you know that here you aren't being challenged. You aren't learning anything. Starly you got the sword training down on the first day. You only needed to be shown a move once to learn it and mage work is something you've been playing with ever since you could walk. Your father and I have talked about this. You should call your muggle and magic friends and say goodbye and spend some time with them. The day after break you are going to England and then your there. Its the highest school and you'll get to meet harry potter and just think about the things you can tell your friends"  
  
Starla stared at the phone for a second. "Mom is anyone else going to transfer with me or am I the only one?"  
  
"no your not going alone! Your friend dawn is going with you"  
  
once she heard this Starla breathed a sigh of relief Dawn was her best friend and second in their year. Often they would challenge each other when the other kids were trying to get the movements down. They were always paired up and were the leaders of their click.  
  
"Ok mom I'm going to go call dawn then and see if she got an owl too"  
  
"I'm sure she did honey goodbye"  
  
"yeah bye mom"  
  
Starla put down the phone She picked up the phone again and dialed Dawns number. It rang twice before Dawn picked it up.  
  
"Hello Dawns taxidermy you kill it we stuff it"  
  
"Dawn! That was mine lol. Did you get an owl from Hogwarts?"  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to call me. I was ready to call you. Yeah I got there and I could bring my weapons do you know what this is about cause I'm a little slow on the uptake."  
  
"Yeah we get to leave America for a wonder voyage to wonderland but seriously we're leaving America cause we aren't being challenged, and because of that stupid fight we had with that vamp last year"  
  
"wonderland is cool, that was actually a pretty cool fight you look good when you fight like Xena is should call you that"  
  
"of course I do IM me and if you call me Xena you have o be Gabriel you already look like her and they have a stable set up for Satan what about your horse?"  
  
"Flame will be there too. This is kinda cool you have to admit we get to go to Europe and meet harry pothead I mean potter and everyone's going to know"  
  
"get your mind outa he gutter we get to go to England we get to go to England"  
  
"nice song"  
  
"yeah but the teachers aren't going to have us to help them anymore"  
  
"you call it help? We only do that half the time you know that most of the kids want to learn what we're doing instead of what's on their level"  
  
"your right we better tell the rest of the group and get packed I wonder if the kids at Hogwarts know?"  
  
"I hope not I intend to make an entrance'  
  
"got that right. I'll meet you at the station over in London at 9 ok?"  
  
"here o there?"  
  
"there"  
  
"ok I gots to go plan my entrance how do you feel about catwoman?"  
  
"lol I'll concoct plans with you over the computer after I pack I intend to take everything"  
  
"even the Halloween costume"  
  
"everything"  
  
"your going to need that expanding bag I got you"  
  
"I usually do bye now bob"  
  
"ok ttyl strange strange people"  
  
Over the next few weeks of break they talked with their friends, saw a few movies and made sure that all their electronics were going to work. They bought CDs because they couldn't live without m&m and will smith they put charms on all the electronics so that they would run without electricity or batteries and got laptops they could still email and packed everything they could think of all the gowns and robes and muggle clothes. Their parents transferred money over to gringotts and dawn and Starla packed money of their own. They visited all their friends muggle and wizard. All the muggle friends thought they were just going to another private school, which in a way was true. They new how the platform worked and on their day to go over seas they went to the top of Storm Mountain the only teleport spot safe this time of year. At the top their entire school was there to see them off. The kids stepped forward and gave them going away presents. The teachers together gave Starla a new firebolt, which was the top in the world. Although Starla didn't need a broom to fly she had to have one if she wanted to play quiditch. The teachers gave dawn a set of potion things since she loved to make potions and cook. They hugged everyone and promised they would write when they got sorted and while at school. Their things were sent ahead via means of dragon air and now they would teleport to the bathrooms of kings cross. Dawn would go first. She slung her backpck over her shoulder waved and told starla "i'll see you in the tiolet chick" and with a wink and a whoosh of air Dawn was sucked out of sight.Starla waited 10 seconds before waving and with a thumb in the air and a rocker sign she was gone in a flash of lightning.It was incredible to teleport as it always was "i never get tired of this" she whispered as she flashed over poeple,cities.sea,and farmland.And then with another flash she found herself in the bathroom at the station.Dawns vioce came from outside "Star is that you?"  
  
"no its the boogie man" Starla walked out and there was Dawn with her frame reclining against the wall wearing her usualblue jeans with an army jacket over a shirt reading "you won't like me when im angry,wink wink"  
  
"glad to ee your so relaxed"  
  
"come on the trains going to go in a few minutes all we need to worry about is our backpacks" The pair walked out of the bathrooms and onto the platform."there"said starla with a piont."thats were the gateway should be and i cal first"she walked toward it with confidence and slipped back thropugh when no one was looking.There were families here and there and poeple rushing to get on."whoa! that train is huge!!"dawn exclaimed as she poped out right behind starla."i know but we need to get oin now" They walked onto the train.As they walked down the aisle they looked in the windows to try and find an empty compartment.they saw a plump boy petting a frog and a girl with incredibly bushy hair talking rapidly wih a red haired boy."but ron if he doesn't hurry up hes going to miss the train!""i that but still hermionie"Starla caought the words as she walked past.She thought the names were familar but she coukdn't quite place them.They waked right to the back of the train earning a few stares from the older students as they walked past them."they must be first years we haven't noticed""first years aren't that tall!""And first years don't have chests ether""maybe they have giant blood in them""no then theyd be wider"  
  
Starla leaned over to dawn,"Jeez do they think we can't hear them?"  
  
"They don;'t know nothin let em talk"  
  
They took their seats in the bck compartment and placed they're backs packs next to them. 


End file.
